John's Battle
by phoenixfire88
Summary: A man, haunted by his memories, must return to Hogwarts to face his demons and help the friends who once abandonded him.


**John's Battle**

By: Joseph Richie

John Kenneth lies on his bed of straw and dragon hide thinking of the events that have led him to this place, to his current life of seclusion. His childhood was anything but calm with growing up in an orphanage after the death of his parents. Years later he was ecstatic to receive the letter from Hogwarts. He had arrived in time for his 6th year in the Ravenclaw house; it was there that he met his new friends Casey Winslow and Evelyn Price, The same friends who would abandon him in the forbidden forest and cause his new life of seclusion. His best friend Alisa had been murdered by the death eaters in a battle that night and John was left with the grim task of burying his only true friend.

John touched the scar under his right eye, a constant reminder of the events of that night. He rose from his makeshift bed, tears of both anger and sorrow filled his eyes, but John quickly wiped them away and stepped outside of his small hut. A small ball of fur in the corner moved and the head of a ferret popped up before darting out of the hut at John's heels. John stood for a moment and looked out across the preserve. Several Peruvian Vipertooth Dragons roamed the bright green grass nearby. A territorial male lashed out at another who has just entered his territory. Suddenly, John heard the disturbed sounds of another dragon in the forest to his right. John dashed inside, grabbing his cloak and wand just in case. He entered the forest and soon found a woman who seemed strangely familiar fighting the dragon. John moved behind the woman and as soon as the dragon saw him, it gave one last roar and thundered off.

John raised his wand to the woman's back, "Not a wise move to fight a dragon alone, much less so to come this far into the preserve." John said.

"John? Is that you?" the woman asked. Her voice was familiar, but John just couldn't put his finger on it.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" John asked, more frantic now.

"John, have you forgotten already? It's me, Evie." She turned around, "What happened to you, John?" Evie said, almost crying

John's face grew stern, "I haven't forgotten. I've never forgotten how all of you left me in that forest to die. Now I think it best for you to leave."

"John, please, you know that's not true, I was sent here to bring you back."

"By the Order no doubt. I don't know what they want, nor do I care, just go home Evie." John said before turning and walking away.

"John, just come back with me. We need you. I know you're hurt, but you need to get past this." Evie said, running after him.

John turned and grabbed her by the robes, "Do not speak to me about getting over the past. The only person who ever cared about me is dead and when I was alone in the forest with her body no one even bothered to find me. Face it, you never cared, and neither did any of the others." John released her before walking faster to his hut.

"But we did care, John. We thought you were dead and mourned you all this time… What happened to you John? What happened to that sweet shy boy we used to know?"

"He died with Alisa. I am far from the friend you once knew." John said, pausing at the hut door.

"Please, give us one more chance. We need you now more than ever." Evie said, daring to move closer.

John thought for a moment, "Alright, I'll come, but if anyone bothers me, I'm gone for good this time." John conceded, and then went into his hut to retrieve his belongings. He changed into his robes as his ferret scurried up onto his shoulder. John emerged, now resembling the John he once was.

"You look good John. Put your hand on my shoulder. The Order is waiting for us."

With a loud crack, they appeared before the decrepit old house which was the meeting place of The Order of the Phoenix. "John, I should warn you, you're not the only one who's changed." Evie said.

"I think I can handle it." John replied.

The dull murmur of talking could be heard as they entered the headquarters, but fell deathly silent as John entered the room.

"John. It'd good to see you again." Came the voice of Mrs. Weasly as she came up to hug him. He gave a forced smile, "Good to see you too." The next few moments were filled with silence as the others were deciding what to make of him. Another old friend of John's, Serena Riley, approached.

"It's been a long time, John; I suppose we're all a little shocked to see you back. We thought you were dead." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Nice to see you again, but I'm not sure how long I'll be back." John replied.

"Well, if we're all acquainted. John, The reason you're here is because we wanted to get to you first before Voldermort did. You could be our leverage. If you're up to it we'd like you to come back to Hogwarts to teach Care of Magical Creatures." Moody spoke from the head of the table. John said nothing, but nodded in recognition.


End file.
